


Weapon Maintenance Mantra

by CaffieneKitty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Community: supernatural100, Drabble, Gen, parenting via weapons training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-21
Updated: 2007-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-31 06:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffieneKitty/pseuds/CaffieneKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lessons instilled in childhood last a lifetime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weapon Maintenance Mantra

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://supernatural100.livejournal.com/)**supernatural100** Challenge #66 - Routine Maintenance. Liberties taken with the timeline in that the Winchesters didn't start using salt shells until Sam was away at college, but I wanted to reference them. Also, I know next to nothing about guns, so do not actually follow these directions if you own one.
> 
> _Originally posted on Livejournal March 21, 2007_

_He remembers his father's voice, hands..._

Bullets out first, Dean. Unload salt shells the second you're clear. If I find salt-loaded guns in the trunk, I will tan your hide.

Take it apart. Remember exactly where everything goes. Check the bore for obstructions. Run a patch down the bore, or a solvent brush when necessary. You'll know when. Dry patch next, then a gun oil patch.

Clean the action, the hammer, the slide. Clean and oil the metal parts. Reassemble.

Don't rush unless you need to. Never, _ever_ need to.

This is our lives, Dean. Never forget that.

_Dean remembers. Every single time._


End file.
